The Life of a Miraculous Prophecy: New Evil Rises
by Talia Iyami
Summary: 3 yrs after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, tragedy strikes. Now the digidestined, short one, must face a new evil from the Dark Ocean including their knights. But what is it about them that seems so familiar to the group? Focuses on all digis. ON HOLD
1. Tragedy Strikes, Evil Rises

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters!

(We start this story with a young girl thrashing about in her sleep. Her shoulder-length light brown hair clings to her face from all the sweat. Her teeth are clenched tightly together, and her eyes are shut tight. It is obvious this girl is having a nightmare.)

**?**: (sits up in bed fast) NO!

(looks around and realizes she is in her room. The girl pulls her knees up to her face and begins to sob. There is a knock at her door.)

**?:** Hikari, can I come in?

**Hikari: **y-yeah Taichi. Come on in. (still crying)

(a boy of college age walked into her room. He had a shock of spiky brown hair, which went out in all directions. His eyes were brown, and filled with concern and understanding. He walks over and, pulling a chair out from under a nearby desk, sits next to Hikari's bed.)

**Taichi: **Did you have that nightmare again?

**Hikari:** (nods and still sobbing) I, I just can't g-get over the fact th-that he's r-really g-gone!

**Taichi: **(sighs and looks downcast) I know how you feel Hikari, all of us do. Nobody ever expected it to happen, but it did. While it is horrible, there's nothing we can do to change it.

(Hikari knew when he said 'us" he referred to the digidestined. Yamato Ishida, known as Matt is Tai's age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. His little brother and her boyfriend, Takeru Ishida, also known as TK, has green eyes. Sora with red hair brown and eyes, Mimi with pink *dyed* hair and brown eyes. Koushiro, or Izzy, brown hair and Joe, blue hair. Then there were the younger digidestined, including herself and Takeru. There was Miyako Inoue, Yolie, with purple hair and large hazel eyes behind even larger sunglasses. Her boyfriend, Ken Ichijouji, with blue-black hair blue-gray eyes. Finally, there was Cody Hida. He was only in middle school, while everyone else was in high school or college. He had brown hair and dark green eyes.)

**Hikari: **(crying still) I, I know I c-can't change it! But that doesn't m-make it any l-less horrible!

**Taichi:** I know Hikari. But you can't live on the past, and you know he wouldn't want you to.

**Hikari: **(nods, and dries her eyes) you're right niisan.

**Taichi:** (smiles) Are you okay now? (Hikari nods) Alright then. I'm going back to bed. Don't hesitate to come get me if you need comforting.

**Hikari:** (gives a weak smile) Thanks niisan.

(Taichi leaves, shutting the door behind him. Instead of going back to sleep the girl sat, still hugging her knees, and looked to be deep in thought.)

Hikari: *who was it that said no good deed goes unpunished? Heh, now I don't remember. It's such a cynical outlook

(She was remembering the day that had plagued her sleep since it happened, which was about a week.)

*FLASHBACK*

(Dark Draconomon (made up) was attacking the digidestined. Everyone was there, including a boy not mentioned before by Hikari. He had a mess of brown hair much like Tai's and brown eyes as well. In all, he looked a lot like Tai. He had a pair of goggles on his head. His name, was Daisuke Motomiya, other wise known as Davis. He was on the back of Raidramon, who had digivolved from Veemon, his partner. The older digidestin's partners had been defeated and knocked back into their rookie forms. )

D- Draconomon: Shadow blaster!

(He hits all of the remaining digimon, except Nefertimon, Pegusasmon and Raidramon.)

D Draconomon: HAHAHA! Did you really think you could beat me?

TK: we will beat you!

D Draconomon: ha! I'd like to see you try!

Raidramon: blue thunder!

(The blast did not harm the enemy, but did paralyze it temporarily.)

Hikari: You guys we need to retreat!

TK: what? We can't just runaway!

Hikari: TK we're the only ones left standing! We need everyone to beat this guy!

(Davis wasn't listening to the conversation, instead he was studying the enemy. Over the three years since they beat MaloMyotismon, Davis had matured. He stopped chasing Kari, and supported her relationship with TK. He got along better with TK too. He became more responsible and had become much smarter. Right now, Davis realized something.)

Davis: Hikari! TK!

TK: Huh?

Davis: I've noticed something when he attacks! Whenever he uses Darkwind destroyer, he opens up his chest! We should try and attack him then!

Hikari: that might work, but our digimon aren't strong enough.

Davis: so we concentrate that power through one digimon!

Pegasusmon: that might just work!

Nerfertimon: I'm willing to try it!

Hikari: but which digimon do we use?

Davis: Raidramon, you up for it?

Raidramon: always Davis!

TK: Are you sure? This may, well you know…

Raidramon: I won't change my mind.

Davis: once they pass on their power to Raidramon, we'll have to go and take cover.

Hikari: right.

(all the digidestined get off their digimon. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon start to glow. A beam of energy shouts out from them directly into Raidramon. Once all their energy has been passed, they turn ino their rookie forms. Hikari and TK pick up their partners and run. Not noticing that Daisuke wasn't following. Daisuke gets back on Raidramon, who is glowing with power.)

Raidramon: Are you sure about this Davis?

Davis: (fakes a smile) it's the only way. We have to stop him before hecan hurt anyone else, no matter what it means for us. Besides, you'll need more power than that of just 3 crests.

Raidramon: (nods) I know.

(Davis shuts his eyes and concentrates. 3 glowing orbs are seen around him, courage, friendship, and miracles. The three crests return to his body and he's now glowing like Raidramon.)

Davis: (opens eyes) Lets do this!

D Draconomon: (who can now move again) Enough of this! Solarwind-

Raidramon: yeah, lets do this!

(meanwhile with the others, they see Hikari and TK run towards them with their partners. The two fill every one in on the plan. Everyone is excited, believing that the plan will work. That excitement was soon dashed though.)

Miyako: Hikari, TK? Where's Davis?

Hikari: he's- huh? (notices he wasn't behind them.)

Yamato: there he is! Wait, what is he- doing?

(all look and see Davis on the back of Raidramon. As D Draconomon prepares his attack, Davis and Raidramon turn their heads to face them. Raidramon and Davis both give a confident grin, while Davis gives them a salute. To their horror, Davis is still on Raidramon who runs towards D Draconomon.)

D Draconomon: Solarwind- (chest starts opening up)

TK: DAISUKE DON'T!

Tai: DAVIS STOP!

D Draconomon: -Destroyer!

(Raidramon with Davis leaps at D- Draconomon's fully exposed chest. Both him and Daisuke glow completely white and strike D Draconomon right in the chest.)

D Draconomon: (fearful and is being deleted) n-no! this cant be happening! Noooooo….

(D Draconomon was defeated, but at a terrible cost. The last thing they saw was Davis and Raidramon give their trademark grins, before both dispersed into data completely.)

*END FLASHBACK*

Hikari: why Daisuke, why? Why did you do it? I guess it is true when they say 'no good deed goes unpunished.

(meanwhile, on a beach in the digital world. Or at least that's what it seemed to be. This are, including the ocean was colored in grayscale. All that could be seen was white, grays, and blacks. This place is better known as the Dark Ocean. Two figures could be seen, one on the ledge and the other in the ocean.)

?: Lord Dragomon, you summoned me?

Dragomon: yes, young one. I have noticed you are quite troubled Lupusmon.

Lupusmon: I'm sorry my lord, I've just been pondering on my arrival here.

(1 week ago, some Scubamon, servants of Dragomon, had come across a small rookie digimon. one was Pupmon, and in bad shape. They also found a digiegg. The Scubamon brought both to Dragomon and when Pupmon woke up, he had no memory of who he was or anything about hi past. So, he was raised by the Dark Ocean digimon. He was trained everyday and became stronger. He also studied every day, and soon knew much about the human world and the digital world. Eventually, he digivolved to his champion form, Lupusmon. The egg had not hatched and was being kept safely in their hideout. And, unlike the other inhabitants of the Dark Ocean, Lupusmon, and one other could leave and go to the Digital world. Dragomon used this to his advantage.)

Lupusmon: I can't help but wonder why I don't remember anything. I mean, where did I come from?

Dragomon: one day I'm sure you'll remember.

Lupusmon: I hope your right.

(The digimon could now be fully seen. He was a wolf digimon, who walked on two legs. He had bandages wrapped around both arms from his elbow to his wrist. He had straps wrapped around hi hands in an "X" fashion. He had a small pack around his waist, which carried the essentials he needed to travel. The most noticeable thing though were his deep, brown eyes.)

So what do you think? I plan on writing more chapters later on. If you're confused, feel free to as me questions. Please R&R but no flaming!


	2. Don't Bottle Up and What's in a Name?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I do own the story line and my OC.

(In the digital world, we can see Lupusmon walking through the area. The Digimon has a cloak and hood obscuring his face ad body from view. Suddenly, a dark figure approaches Lupusmon at a blinding speed, stopping just in front of the Digimon.)

Lupusmon: (sighs) Hello, Ysanamon. (Looks up) Why are you not keeping your identity hidden?

Ysanamon: (snorts) don't be such a kill joy.

(Getting a full view of Ysanamon, it is obvious this Digimon is 'female.' She has very obvious curves and is covered in sleek black fur, with some red thrown in. She has claw like hands and feet, but in her claw-like feet are red 'wheels.' This is what gives Ysanamon such incredible speed. She has two long strands that curve up a little and then go straight down her back. (A/N ever seen Star War's? well you know Aayla Secura? Those 'strands' that fall from her head are what I'm trying to depict.) This Digimon had red fur against her black going in a single ring around the base of each strand. She also had 3 red stripes on her arms and legs and red snips on her eyes, which were golden and cat-like. She also had a plumy, cat-like tail that was tipped in red. Ysanamon, like Lupusmon, is a champion and was found that same way he was around the same time.)

Lupusmon: (growling) It was under Lord Dragomon's orders that we keep our identities hidden, and you full and well know that!

Ysanamon: (putting on cloak) Calm down grouchy! I've got my cloak on alright?

(And with that she turns and whisks her tail across Lupusmon's face. She walks off leaving Lupusmon to roll his eyes and shake his head before he follows. An hour or so later, the 2 Digimon, or Knights of the Dark Ocean as they were known came upon the ede of the forest they had wandered through. It was then that they noticed a group of humans accompanied by an equal amount of Digimon.*** The scene changes to that of Odabia high. Hikari, or Kari, was standing in front of the school waiting for the others. When Davis had passed, it had been just after their completion of junior year. It had now been a month into their senior year and since Davis' death.)

Kari: (rubs her eyes as she begins to feel the familiar sting of tears) *oh no, not now. (Looks up) oh there they are. Okay Hikari, you can't let them know you were crying. Just suck it up.* (with that she smiles and waves to her friends.)

Yolie: oh there you are Kari.

TK: shall we head over and get Cody, then Ken?

Kari: (cracked voice and forced smile) yeah, sure. *stupid, stupid! Do you even know how weak that sounded? So stupid!*

Yolie: (frowns) come on, lets go.

(the three walk off to and pickup Cody then Ken and head on over to Yolie's house for sweets and just to talk. Hikari looks up when she realizes everyone's eyes are on her.)

Kari: w-what is it?

TK: WE know hat, or rather who you're thinking about. We all miss him, but you can't wallow in grief like this!

Cody: (nods) TK is right, it's not healthy.

Kari: but I-

Yolie: (loud and never soft) no matter what you say Kari, none of us are going to just 'back off!' (More softly) We're your friends. If you need to cry, then cry. Don't hold it back.

?: She's right.

(All heads tuned to see the older Digidestined, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe and Izzy enter the room. It was Matt who had spoken.)

Matt: We all hurt from what happened that day but we can't wander in the past.

Sora: (walks over and sits next to Kari, than places a hand on her shoulder) We are all here for you. No matter what you do about this, whether you cry or feel angry, we won't judge you.

Mimi: We'll only 'judge' you when you keep to yourself like this.

Izzy: (clears throat) I've set up the link, so any time you're ready we can go.

Joe: So is everyone ready?

(Everyone nods and a few pick up some flowers. They all head over to the computer, and, the younger Digidestined holding their D3s in front of the computer, transported themselves to the Digital world. There they met their partners, gave a few greetings and went off towards heir destination. They were heading to here it happened, to pay respects for Davis. This is where we left off with Lupusmon and Ysanamon, because the children that they saw, were indeed the Digidestined.)

Lupusmon: (eyes widened, then narrowed) The Digidestined! *This was stated through a hiss so full of contempt, that even MaloMyoltismon would've been given chills.*

Ysanamon: hissss!

(She started forward claws flashing and teeth bared, but Lupusmon put his paw out in front of her. She stopped of course, but immediately whirled around in disbelief, frustration and annoyance. All these emotions danced in the flames that filled her eyes, which were narrowed to where they were barely seen.)

Ysanamon: (whisper, but loud) What are you doing? They are our enemies and you know it!

Lupusmon: (spats) of course I know that! But-

Ysanamon: But what? Lord Dragomon told us that the Digidestined must be destroyed! Have you lost your loyalty to him?

(That last statement was a mistake, as she knew better than to provoke him. Lupusmon's anger is a thing to fear, especially when it came from questioning his loyalty. His pupils had narrowed into slits and his teeth were bared.)

Lupusmon: How dare you? You have no right to question my loyalty! The Digidestined will indeed meet their end, but now is not the time! We are outnumbered greatly, and still need much more training before we take them on! Do you understand me? *his voice was so full of anger, that it seemed impossible for it to have come from the once calm Digimon. The words were used to strike at Ysanamon, each one drunken with the venom of his terrifying rage.*

Ysanamon: (cowering) y-yes.

(Lupusmon notices this, shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them he is the same Digimon he was before his outburst.)

Lupusmon: (sighs) look, we just aren't ready! And besides, we can't obliterate them all! You know that two of them are to be left alive!

Ysanamon: I know, I know.

Lupusmon: (eyes her and then snorts.) Sure you do, now c'mon. Lord Dragomon will want us to report back soon so we'd better-

(He then realized she had already transported home at her sudden state of absence. Lupusmon prepared to follow, but curiosity got the better of him. Staying under cover, he crept close enough to hear the Digidestine's words. He had gotten here just in time to hear the last thing a goggled human said.)

Tai: Thanks for all you did, never has anyone deserved more to bear the crests you held and still hold. And I know no one ever will. Goodbye, Daisuke Motomiya.

(And with that, the humans left and so did their partners. Lupusmon just sat there, trying to register something about what the kid had said.)

Lupusmon:_ * what is wrong with me? I mean, I've never heard of… or have I? What is it about the name Daisuke Motomiya that bothers me so much?*_

Okay next chapter! Sorry this took so long, I've had the dreaded writers block. Not to mention I've been trying to figure out how to start my Static shock/ Teen Titans crossover. Then there are the finals, but I'm done with those. WOOT! Okay, I'd better go now before I start rambling more than I already am. This is Talia Iyami, signing off! Kisses!


	3. Reminiscing Pain and His Contemplation

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC YSANAMON!

(In the human world, with TK and Kari)

**TK**: Kari are you doing alright?

**Kari**: Yes, no, no I'm not. Davis always pulled off the most amazing of miracles, and he had done it so many times it never occurred to me that he could actually…. die.

**TK: **I know how you feel, I'm still having a hard time coming to grips with it. Remember when he stopped "chasing" you and actually helped us in our relationship?

(kari frowns, snorts and replies rather indignantly)** Kari: **more like setting us up in awkward moments, (mumbling) like that one twister game….

(TK laughs and replies in humor) **TK: **yeah, but you have to admit it worked pretty well. Honestly what struck me the most is why he "chased" you Kari.

(flashback)

**Kari: **_Davis, why did you always try to get me to date you?_

**Davis: **_I'm afraid I don't follow what you're asking._

**TK: **_I think what she means is why were you always after her even when you knew she and I were destined for each other?_

**Davis: **_Well, I guess the reason is…. Please don't think me shallow for this, but probably because she reminded me of a friend whom Inever got to bbe with. At least not in the way I wanted._

**Kari: **_what do you mean?_

**Davis: **_Well, to start my friend, Yunia Morishimo (made up), wasn't like you in the sense of appearance. Nor was it her attitude, trust me on that she's more bold than me and Yolie put together._

**TK: **_that's a scary thought…._

**Davis: **_(laughs) Yeah well, that's just how she is. I guess it was the fact she was always so selfless and beautiful, radiant, in so many ways. So many __**inner**__ ways. That she always was herself and knew what truly mattered. But I honestly thought she only liked me as a sort of close friend, because at the time she was dating someone. A total jerk at that._

**Kari: **_I'm sure he wasn't that bad._

**Davis: **_He ABUSED her!_

**TK: **_You're kidding! What happened?_

**Davis: **(smirks) _She dumped his sorry ass, and he was expelled from the school. _(With a dreamy look and a crimson hue to his cheeks and an infatuated voice)_It was around this time, that we started to, become more than… friends. It was so perfect, then…. it happened._

(Both TK and Kari frown, starting to worry)

**Kari: **_What do you mean by 'it?'_

( gives a bitter, cold laugh)** Davis: **_She had HIV you know, got it when she was little. Doctor gave her shot with a contaminated needle, unintentional of course, and she had it ever since. Throughout all the time we were friends and more I would often see her get sick but she pulled through every time and recovered like that (snaps his fingers). Then, "it" happened….._

_(Kari and TK wait patiently at Davis' hesitation. It's clear that this is a painful memory for him)_

**Davis: **_She got AIDS._

_(Both Kari and TK's eyes widened in shock, and Kari bit her lip to hold back a gasp.)_

**Davis: **_She collapsed at school, and I picked her up and ran her straight to the hospital. We all thought she'd be out in a week tops. But that went by and she was still there. We were all confident still but as the second, third and finally approaching a fourth week there, most were losing hope, if not lost it already. But I ever gave up, but I still couldn't stand seeing her like that. She was so strong and bold all the time, to see her pale, thin, cold and weak was just sickening. I visited her every day you know, never gave up. (smiles a sad smile)_

**TK: **_What is it? It was on one of my…. last visits that she kissed me. On the cheek of course but it still held the same meaning. That night I slept over in the hospital we talked about our adventures and laughed at some of our and our friend's antics. We held hans and simply reminisced about the great times. The next morning I couldn't believe I heard her tell me _

"_When I'm gone, promise me you'll find someone to be with. I don't want you mourning over my death forever, and miss out on love all together."_

_I told her that she shouldn't talk like that, that she would get better. She only smiled at me sadly and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I had to leave for school._

(Davis pauses again take in a deep, but shuddering breath)

**TK: **_(swallows hard, afraid but fully aware of what he was going to hear next) What happened?_

**Davis: **_I got called out of class, to go to the hospital immediately. When I got there Yunia was….. (pauses and looks down shoulders shaking)_

**Kari: **_Davis?_

(looks up, face streamed with tears) **Davis: **_She was gone._

(end flashback)

**TK: **I honestly never would have thought that Davis had such a bitter pain in his past. The way he acted so happy all the time, I was just, dumfounded.

**Kari: **(nods) as was I, and the rest of the digidestined when Davis gave us permission to tell them. (looks slightly hurt) It just goes to show we obliviously didn't know Davis that well, we never tried to look past the mask Davis always wore.

**TK: **(looks down bitter with himself and Davis' death) and now well never get that chance.

(in the dark ocean)

(ysanamon walks along the beach to find lupusmon staring out on the ocean, a distant and confused look contorted on his face.)

**Ysanamon: **what's eating you?

**Lupusmon: **(jolts out of his "daydreaming" and replies with a dazed tone) N-nothing. D-do you know the name Davis Motomiya?

**Ysanamon: **uh, yeah. He's that late digidestined. I think his crest were courage, friendship and miracles. You should know this, we've been studying on the digidestined for weeks now!

**Lupusmon: **Oh, yeah you're right. I just heard that kid with brown hair, and goggles, Tai if I'm not mistaken say his name. It was buggin' me because I couldn't remember where I had heard it before.

**Ysanamon: **(looks at him incredulously as if unsure whether or not to believe him) Well, whatever. Dinner is almost ready, so we need to head back.

**Lupusmon: **you go ahead I'll be right there. (ysanamon walks off and once she is out of sight, Lupusmon once again bears a frown and turns to the sea to contemplate) *The fact I learned his name in my studies is all well and fine, but… I can't help but feel that's not way the name is bothering me. But it has to be, what would the name of a dead digidestined have anything to do with me?* ( Lupusmon shakes his head to clear it of confusion before turning and walking in the direction that Ysanamon left.)

OMG I FINALLY UPDATED! I finally was able to use the computer down stairs long wenough to update one story so I chose this one. This is a bit of a sad chapter, poor Davis! :'(

And what's up with Lupusmon? Why is Davis' name bothering him so much?

Anyway R&R, no flames, and blah-blah-blah. Talia Iyami, signing off


End file.
